Engines typically compress air or other gaseous oxidizers prior to adding fuel and ignition to produce power. When positive displacement compression is physically separate from the power producing feature there is often unused remaining compressed air. Many examples of engines with separable positive displacement compression systems exist. One example can be conceptualized from a Wankel engine. The Wankel engine, invented by German engineer Felix Wankel is a type of internal combustion engine which uses a rotary design. Its cycle takes place in a space between the inside of an oval-like epitrochoid-shaped housing and a rotor that is similar in shape to a Reuleaux triangle but with sides that are somewhat flatter. This design delivers smooth high-rpm power from a compact size. Since its introduction, the engine has been commonly referred to as the rotary engine. An improvement on the rotary engine uses one rotor as a compressor to provide compressed air to a second rotor. The compressed air is then further compressed in the second rotor in advance of combustion. In some embodiments the exhaust of the second rotor is returned to the expanding section of the compressor rotor, thereby providing power recovery and increasing efficiency. This configuration has been referred to as a compound rotary engine.